


Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle The Twin Song Priestesses' Journey: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom

by VampireLady66



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crossing Parallels, Electrocution, F/M, Freedom, Gen, Hearing Voices, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain, Rescue Missions, Singing, Spells & Enchantments, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLady66/pseuds/VampireLady66
Summary: Our intrepid adventures have once againencountered a people oppressed,this time landing in a virtual paradisetrembling on the very edge of existence.A princess silenced, but not intosubmission. An evil king who seeksan end to happiness.Only the brave of heart will prevail,rescuing the kingdom from darkness eternal.





	Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle The Twin Song Priestesses' Journey: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! Before we will begin this story, the main Fai x OC story is currently in development and three chapters are currently out, while the remaining ones remained unfinished.
> 
> Now then, this story's opening theme is "Tsubasa" by Eir Aoi, while the ending will be "Merry-go-Round" by Chemistry.
> 
> Now that everything has been placed into your heads, then let the fun begin!!

_Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai D. Flowright, Lunamaria Lumina, Lunaanne Lumina, Mokona Modoki, Yuuko Ichihara, Koruri, Tomoyo, The King of the Birdcage Kingdom, The Royal Guard Captain, Lady Atsuko of Birdland, Kokoruri, Laifan. Very well then, the cast is assembled. I'll show you what the Birdcage Kingdom is. Well, even when you find out you won't be surprised. You think you know what it's all about, do you?_ _Well, maybe what you think it is is only what you want it to be, or simply something that you want to know. When a mystery is solved, it ceases to be a mystery, and the curiosity fades with it. Even though people know this, they search out mysteries because they like to say "Oh, so that's what it was." Yes. Let me start to help you change these mysteries you want to solve, into well-known facts._

 

 

 

 

Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch, waits outside her shop along with Maru, Moro, and Kimihiro Watanuki. It was raining when a magic ward appeared and Syaoran is holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms. "Are you the Dimensional Witch?" Yuuko slowly walked towards the boy and examines the girl in his arms. "That girl is going to die unless you do something." _  
_

Syaoran gasped and looked at the girl in his arms. "This girl's memories have become feathers and have scattered to many other worlds. Do you want to save this girl?" Syaoran held the girl close to him before facing the witch again. "Yes!" "I will need to be compensated." "If there is anything I can do..." Then two more magic wards appeared next to the boy, when they disappeared, Fai and Kurogane appeared next to the boy. Then two more magic wards appeared beside Syaoran again, this time when they disappeared, Lunamaria and Lunaanne appeared next to the boy.

Kurogane had given up his sword, which is being floated upon Maru's hands. Fai had given up the tattoo on his back, which is being floated upon Moro's hands. The witch faced the twins and they faced her. "Your prices were already paid by someone close to you. She agreed to pay her voice to send you two here. The words she had spoken to you two before you depart, were her last ones." The older twin held her sister close to her. Then the witch faced Syaoran.

"Your relationship with the girl will serve as compensation. Even if she does get all of her memory feathers back, she will never remember her memories concerning you." The boy held the girl close to him for a moment before facing the witch again with determination. "Even so, I will go. There's no way I'm going to let Sakura die!" And with all that said and done, Yuuko held out her hand and the white Mokona Modoki hopped in them happily before jumping up in the air. The group all stared at the white bunny. _  
_

 

**誓い合った約束は**

**Chikai atta yakusoku wa**

**The promise that we made**

Mokonaspread open her wings before swallowing the group whole. **  
**

**明日への翼**

**Asu he no tsubasa**

**Is the wings that will carry us to the future**

Tsubasa movie logo appeared within a storm of feathers.

**たった一つの願い ずっと心に背負い**

**Tatta hitotsu no negai zutto kokoro ni seoi**

**Carrying one single wish in our hearts**

Lunamaria and her sister both ran down the tower with determination in their eyes.

**一体どこへ向かってるの？**

**Ittai doko he mukatteru no?**

**Where are we headed to?**

The twins continued running down the tower.

**ほんの少しの傷は きっと強くなるため**

**Honno sukoshi no kizu wa kitto tsuyoku naru tame**

**Some more wounds; in order to become stronger**

Syaoran closed a book and was trying to put it away when several books fell on top of him with Sakura watching.

**ずっと抱え続けて行くの？**

**Zutto kakae tsuzukete yuku no?**

**Will be continue to carry them always?**

Fai and Mokona teased Kurogane when they looked out at the distance.

**あの日の君が 僕に手を振り**

**Ano hi no kimi ga boku ni te wo furi**

**That day, you waved at me**

Fai and Lunamaria are both seen back to back.

**微笑みかけて消えてく**

**Hohoemi kakete kieteku**

**And with a smile you disappeared**

Fai and Lunamaria then faced each other.

**切なさ隠し 願いを 今は抱きしめ**

**Setsunasa kakushi negai wo ima wa dakishime**

**Hiding my loneliness, (I'm) now holding on to this wish**

Fai and Lunamaria both reached out for each other.

**ひらかれた未来へ進む僕は**

**Hirakareta mirai he susumu boku wa**

**As I'm going towards this widening future**

Kurogane, Lunaanne and Fai all fight against the pterodactyl-like creatures while trying to save Lunamaria.

**振り向かず ただ前だけ見て**

**Furimukazu tada mae dake mite**

**Only facing forward and never looking back**

Syaoran, Sakura, the Captain and Koruri all head towards their respective locations.

**描いてた世界はどこにもなく**

**Egaiteta sekai wa doko ni mo naku**

**The world that I was trying to create is no longer there anywhere**

Lunamaria began concentrating on her song magic so that she can help Syaoran defeat the king.

**だからこそ 強く生きれるよ**

**Dakara koso tsuyoku ikireru yo**

**And because of that, I will live more strongly**

The light begins to form around Lunamaria as she concentrates.

**誓い合った約束は**

**Chikaiatta yakusoku wa**

**The promise that we made**

Lunamaria yelled out the spell's name and fires it at the king and his fiancee.

**明日への翼**

**Asu he no tsubasa**

**Is the wings that will carry us to the future**

The two finally defeated the king and his fiancee.

**両手広げて踏み出す僕らは**

**Ryoute hirogete fumidasu bokura wa**

**As we start to go forward with our arms open**

Fai caught Lunamaria after she used her song spell.

**悲しみを 恐れず彼方へ**

**Kanashimi wo osorezu kanata he**

**To the horizon without being afraid of sadness**

Lunaanne was relieved that her sister was saved from falling to her own death.

**立ち止まる時間はどこにもなく**

**Tachidomaru jikan wa doko ni mo naku**

**There is no time to stop**

The group are then seen falling from the sky like shooting stars.

**鮮やかな 景色を目指して**

**Azayaka na keshiki wo mezashite**

**Aiming for that brilliant scenery**

Then the Country of the Birdcage suddenly came into view.

**胸に抱いた約束は**

**Mune ni daita yakusoku wa**

**The promise that we hold in our hearts**

The group then entered the country, but were separated.

**消えない翼**

**Kienai tsubasa**

**Are wings that will never disappear**

Syaoran and Sakura fell into the country first while the rest were split into different locations of the country.

~~~

Elsewhere, the King of the Birdcage Kingdom reside on his throne while a servant is in his presence. "The plan is proceeding on schedule, and the purification is ninety-nine percent complete. The storehouse could be filled as early as daybreak by tomorrow." Then another servant came into the room.

"Part of the aqueduct in the western village has been interrupted." "Really?" "What is it?" "Oh, it's a trivial matter. Please excuse us." The two servants then leave, then the king looks out to see something is going to happen, but not before a smirk appeared on him.

~~~

Syaoran then woke up after the fall, then sees Sakura sleeping. "Princess!" Mokona then appears. "Syaoran!" "Mokona, it's Princess Sakura..." Mokona then landed on Sakura's back. "Can you sense any feathers?" "I can feel one a little bit." "What about Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Lunamaria-san and Lunaanne-san?"

"I don't know about them. But don't worry, Sakura is just sound asleep." "Thank goodness." Syaoran touched Sakura's forehead gently in which he smiled a bit. Then he sensed a presence from above. "What's wrong?" "Wait here a minute."

Syaoran then stood up and climbed up to where the presence is coming from. But when he made it up, he then hears someone coming. "Say your prayers, Royal Guard!" A boy known as Koruri then attacks Syaoran with a wooden stick he used like a sword, only for Syaoran to block the attack.

"It won't do any good to search for the princess! She's not here, Royal Guard!" "Princess? You don't mean Princess Sakura?" "You're wrong!" Then Koruri lost his balance which both he and Syaoran to fall back into the cavern. Mokona is trying to move Sakura aside, then she see them fall which made her move her faster just in time for them to crash onto the ground.

Sakura then woke up from her nap to see what the ruckus was. Mokona hops onto her lap and the two faced each other in confusion. Syaoran sat upin pain while Koruri is trying to get his head out and frees himself.

"Good morning, Princess Sakura." "Good morning, Syaoran-kun. Where are we?" Then Kokoruri began to fly down where they are. "Kokoruri." The bird missed the boy's hand to land on, only to land on Sakura's hand. Then the bird land on her shoulder and pecked her softly, which caused her to giggle.

The boy then faced Syaoran. "Y-You're not in the Royal Guard?" "The Royal Guard?" Koruri then noticed that Syaoran and Sakura are not in the Royal Guard, but then decided to do something about it.

~~~

Elsewhere, water was flowing everywhere. After the group was separated into two, Fai, Kurogane, Lunamaria and Lunaanne had landed in a pool of water, though Kurogane landed right under the water slide. "So...where the heck is this place?" Kurogane asked irritably with the water flowing on his head. As if the water were to cool him down, it wasn't working for him.

Fai then chuckled a bit. "You're just overflowing with water, aren't you?" Fai commented nonchalantly. "And you, Fai, are impossible." Lunamaria sighed. "Where have the kids gone to?" "Do you mean Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?" Lunaanne asked pleasantly. "Yeah." Kurogane replied to her.

"Well if we can still understand what each other is saying without Mokona here, it must mean that they can't be too far away from here." Lunamaria shrugged. "But shouldn't we at least get out of this pool first? Especially you two." "Nee-sama's right. Beside, our dresses are getting wet." Fai then splashed some water a bit.

"Well, let's just warm up a little bit longer, and then we'll get going, Kuro-poo." "It's not "Kuro-poo"! It's Kurogane!" The ninja exclaimed. "Well this is the right temperature to cool off that hot head of your, Kuro-pon." Fai said as he touched the water again. The twins couldn't resist.

"But Kuro-nii's head is getting warmer instead... What should we do now, Fai?" "She's right, Fai. Do you think we can help Kuro-nii's head get cooler?" "You three..." Kurogane growled. "Over here, Captain." They then heard someone speak.

The travelers then look towards the trees where the voices came from to see a line of soldiers dressed in red. They were still ways away from the travelling companions, but it wouldn't take them long enough to reach the pool. The four of them stood up, moving a bit closer to the middle of the pool. Lunamaria frowned. The magic pressure is quite strong here. But why?

"Who are you guys?!" The Captain questioned them. "We were just passing through. Where are we?" Fai asked as he backed up a bit, but is still standing in front of Lunamaria while Kurogane stands in front of Lunaanne.

"Passing through, are you?" The Captain asked incredulously whilst still walking towards them. "There's something suspicious about you four. How did you come into this land?!" They then pointed their spears at them.

"Well, you see, um.." Fai then pointed upwards. The Captain then followed the direction and saw the light shining from the sky. "From the sky? How did you manage to get through the Birdcage of Light?"

"Ah, you mean that cage up there?" Fai asked. "Well it's not so much that how we got through it, as it is that we had crashed down into this place before we knew what had happened." "Don't lie to me! Except for the king and his fiancee, no one is allowed to fly through the air! Seize them!" "Sir!" Kurogane drew his blade a bit, which caused them to point their spears at them.

"Freeze!" The Captain didn't move either, preparing to fight. The four of them are then surrounded by the soldiers, getting ready to fight them. "Well, have you warmed up a bit, Kuro-poo?" "Yeah. Although I did want to soak up a little while longer, though." The twins then prepare themselves.

"Well, I hope our voices are prepared for this, Lunaanne." "Yes. Although we could've gotten a lot better then before." The soldiers suddenly charged at them, separating the four. Fai went to the right side with Lunamaria. Lunaanne went to the left side with Kurogane. Kurogane, on the other hand, had lept backwards the waterslide and jumped out.

Lunaanne ducked the spear that was going to stab her, only to use her palm to uphand the soldier's jaw upward, knocking him out. The soldiers then surround Lunaanne, point their spears in front of her, causing her to shiver in fear at this and tries to go around them. "Ah! Excuse me! Eh! Sorry! Eek!"

Lunamaria managed to get behind the soldier without him looking for her. "Atemi!" She backhanded him, knocking him out in the process. Fai ran around the soldiers, but not before backflipping to dodge them.

Kurogane landed into the pool, unsheathing Souhi, cutting a couple of spears in half, which surprised the soldiers. Fai dodged the soldier whose spear hit a tree, which gave Fai a lift up. Kurogane and Lunamaria continued to fight the soldiers, Lunaane was trying so hard to avoid them while Fai jumped up into the air, seemed that he was going to land on some very dangerous blades held by the soldiers.

Lunamaria stopped for a bit to see that Fai was going to land on the blades. But fear not, for he has grabbed a vine beforehand and swung through a tiny waterfall to use a tree as a footing. Lunamaria kept on using some songs to knock them out and Lunaanne kept on being a chicken while staying away from them.

Kurogane sliced the soldiers' spears in half when the captain charged at him with a yell, only for Fai to kick him in the face. Used to Fai's advantage, Lunamaria quickly gave the captain a chop at the neck, making him slump into the pool.

Fai landed then, standing back-to-back with Kurogane, Lunamaria and Lunaanne. The soldiers then ran away after what the four did. "Who were those guys?" Kurogane then asked. "Good question. They seemed to be angry about us breaking their aqueduct, though." Fai said in response.

"Maybe they were mad because they thought we've flown right in here." Lunamaria said to him. Then she noticed a black feather next to the captain. "A feather?" Then several black feathers began to fall into the pool. Then some groans can be heard in the distance.

~~~

Meanwhile, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona followed Koruri to his village. "Come on, quickly!" Syaoran and Sakura, however, followed him as fast as they can. Syaoran then turns to his princess. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine." Syaoran then sees a castle in the distance.

"Hey, hurry up! We're almost there!" "Okay!" Syaoran faced his princess again. "Looks like it's just a little farther. Hang in there." "Right!" The two then proceed to follow Koruri, unaware that a bird is watching them before flying off.

~~~

Once the two, three if you count Mokona, arrived at Koruri's village, many of the people were living out their lives with their birds by their sides. The two then arrived at Koruri's place where he pushed the pantry aside and moved a piece of a wall up. "Princess, are you here?" He then slid under, only for Syaoran and Sakura to see what the princess looked like.

"Princess Tomoyo, I brought some visitors. They say they came from outside the cage. It's strange. Kokoruri made friends with them immediately." Syaoran went in first, then Sakura slid in with Mokona in her arms while Syaoran closes the wall.

"Pleased to meet you." "These two might be able to help us rescue Laifan!" Tomoyo smiled when she held her hand up, only for Koruri's hand to be held by hers. "But... All right then..." The two and Mokona are surprised by this.

"Amazing! How did she just talk to you?" Tomoyo and Koruri only smiled before she stood up and offers her hands out, only for Syaoran and Sakura to take them respectively. " _Pleased to meat you._ " They were then surprised by this. " _My name is Tomoyo._ "

~~~

Meanwhile, somewhere inside a dungeon. After being captured by the black bird earlier, Kurogane, Fai, Lunamaria and Lunaanne were locked up in cages. "It's a quiet evening, huh? Not a single sound." Fai commented as he laid back in his cage. Suddenly, his and the twins' attentions were brought up to Kurogane, who is trying to get out of his cage.

"It won't budge an inch! What's going on here?!" Kurogane asked as he tried to break out. "These cages are like the birdcage that surrounds this land. They're sealed up with magic." Fai explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurogane glared at Fai with all that he could muster. But Fai just laid back. "They're actually made strong, to withstand shocks to them from within, so that those who are inside them can't get out." The mage said. "We'll just have to be birds in a cage for a little while."

"Hmph!" Fai then noticed something as Kurogane continues to kick the cage until he stops. The twins feel a little scared at this point. "Nee-sama." "Hmm?" "What do you think will happen to us?" "I don't know, Lunaanne. But for now, let's just be birds in a cage for a while."

~~~

Elsewhere, the king is in his throne room while a servant as well as the Captain and the guards are present. "Water purification and filling of the storehouse has been completed without incident." The king then stood up. "Outstanding. Now we just have to wait for the key and a certain priestess to appear."

"But unfortunately, Princess Tomoyo is still missing. I'm terribly sorry." "It certainly is difficult to locate one little girl, isn't it? But however, time has already run out. I have grown tired of playing this little game of hide and seek." The servant and the Captain are stunned by this.

"Princess Tomoyo is in the eastern village." Then the same bird from earlier landed on the king's shoulder. "My precious little servant has told me this." "If you know where she is, then by all means, assign me the task of capturing Princess Tomoyo!"

"I do not have time for anyone who cannot even capture a couple of intruders." The bird then flies off of its' master. "I will let my men take care of it." Then a woman wearing traditional clothing then appear in the room.

"Aren't you the one who will do something about Tomoyo being in hiding, King of the Birdcage Kingdom?" The king, the servant, the Captain and the guards then turn to see a woman near her 30's wearing traditional clothing and had red hair and blue eyes.

"Atsuko." "Our servants did very well, they never made a single mistake on capturing these intruders." "Yes, but that does not mean that we can't find a priestess willing enough to sing in my plan." "Then what about that woman I fought earlier?" The king and the woman looked towards the Captain.

"What woman?" "The one with the blue hair tied to a bun wearing dark blue clothes." The king then faced the woman. "Do you know what the Captain is talking about? A woman with blue hair tied to a bun wearing dark blue clothes?"

"Well, I think she's a priestess who can sing and cast spells known as "Song Magic". If I remember right, her name is Lunamaria Lumina from the world of Illumina. Why do you ask that?" "Oh nothing. I just wondered if you knew who she was, that's all."

"Do you want me to send our servants to take her out of the dungeon and send her to you?" "If you must." The woman then faced the bird-like people. "You two over there, I want you to take Ms. Lunamaria Lumina out of her cage and escort her into the king's custody!" And with it, they then disappeared while the Captain can only glare at this.

~~~

At the dungeon, Lunamaria is in her cage moping about how she will live or how she will die. ' _I hate the darkness... All it does is bring back the most horrible memories..._ ' She then remembered how she and her sister were training to become priestesses while they were in the dark forest of Illumina. She held onto her sister tightly during their training.

She then closed her eyes as he buried her face in her arms after she remembered her training with her sister. But then, she was then lifted up, only for the two bird-like people to take her away from here. "What is going on here?!" "You are being summoned by the king." "The king?" "Yes, now come with us." And so to it, they took the older priestess away, leaving Kurogane, Fai and Lunaanne shock by this turn of events.

~~~

"Everyone in this village has a bird with them, huh?" Sakura asked. " _Yes. Everyone in this land is always paired with a bird._ " "Where is your bird, Princess Tomoyo?" " _My bird has been locked away by my uncle._ " Tomoyo lets go of Syaoran's hand for a bit to take out a bell.

" _Wherever I went, she would come flying to me whenever I ring this bell, and perch here on my shoulder._ " "Princess Tomoyo, why are you hiding here?" " _The current king is my uncle. He and his fiancee, Lady Atsuko of Birdland, are planning to use my power to forever close up this land._ "

"Close up?" Syaoran repeated. " _This is a wicked scheme to utterly make this land his own with his fiancee by his side. Ever since my uncle obtained a mysterious power one day, my voice has also been bound._ "

"A mysterious power?" Tomoyo then held Sakura's hand tighter. " _However, I can still talk to you like this, Princess Sakura, so it's not inconvenient._ " Tomoyo then took off a purple ring and puts it on Sakura's finger.

" _As long and I have this ring._ " Sakura accepted this gift, but not before seeing images of what were done before, which made her sad. " _Is something the matter?_ " Tomoyo didn't seem to have notice anything. "No, it's nothing."

Suddenly, the Royal Guard Captain came in unannounced, which caused Koruri and Syaoran to prepare themselves. "You! The Royal Guard! Princess Tomoyo, run!" Koruri charged at him, but the captain tossed him aside.

"Koruri!" Syaoran tried to kick him, but the captain dodged it, causing Syaoran to fall to the floor as the captain walked towards Tomoyo. He then took Tomoyo's hand. "Please flee, Princess Tomoyo!" She then nodded at him. " _Very well then._ "

Syaoran and Koruri are both confused by this. "What's going on?" Syaoran then stood up. "Why are you telling her to leave?" The Captain then faced Syaoran. "I don't have time to explain it to you!" Suddenly, something cloaked around the windows, preventing an escape route.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Then a guard was then dragged away by a shadowy figure. Sakura was shocked when some was cloaking around the windows, preventing no escape route for them. "Princess Sakura, this way!"

"Right!" Shen then ran towards Syaoran and Tomoyo is shocked by this turn of events. The Captain then grabbed her wrist. "Princess, this way!" He then took her towards the exit. "Where's the exit?" He asked Koruri. He was trying to flip the wall open.

"It's no use! It won't open!" But then, a bird-like creature appeared from the ceiling and landed in front of Koruri, then came another. "Princess, watch yourself!" The Captain told Tomoyo, obviously recognizing the foul creatures.

Syaoran stood protectively behind Sakura. "Koruri!" "Help!" Suddenly, three of the bird-like creatures swooped right towards Sakura, frightening her. "Please stay back." Syaoran told Sakura as they backed up towards the wall. "Okay."

Then the bird-like creatures swooped in from behind them. Syaoran tried to kick them away, but they disappeared. Some of them have even swooped in front of the Captain and Tomoyo. He tries to punch them, but they disappeared as well.

"Who are these people?" Syaoran asked as the four of them, five if you count Mokona, backed up against the corner of the wall. "Those who have been brainwashed by the king." The Captain replied to him.

"These are the ones who have been raiding the villages and hunting for their birds." Syaoran and the Captain then go on to attack them, but they seemed to have gone through them. "Tch! They're decoys!" The Captain said as the bird-like creatures are dangling from the roof.

"Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed as the bird-like creatures have caught Tomoyo and Mokona. "Hold it!" Syaoran tries to leap in towards them, but was nearly poked in the eye by the creature that hit him near the eye.

"My eyes..." All that Syaoran can see is blurry-ness and Mokona and Tomoyo caught by the bird-like creatures. That same one continued to hit him over and over again. "Princess!" The Captain then ran towards Tomoyo, but was also twarted.

Syaoran was then being beaten to a pulp over and over again by the creature. ' _My eyes are blurry from that first punch!_ ' "Help us, Syaoran! Mokona isn't even a bird, you know!" But sure enough, the bird-like creatures took Tomoyo and Mokona away. And then, Syaoran fainted.

~~~Moments later~~~

Syaoran then regained consciousness and looks towards the Captain talking to the two guards while Koruri is moping over the princess' disappearance. "I'm sorry I didn't serve well as a very good guard." A guard said to the Captain. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked a waking Syaoran as she tended him.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile. "So the Royal Guard was pretending to be on the king and his fiancee's side, and even served in the castle, watching for their opportunity to come along." A shop owner had said. "That was only while Princess Tomoyo was safe. Now, we're doomed."

"I was right next to the princess, and yet I couldn't even protect her!" The Captain said sorrowfully. "It's my fault for not noticing the bird tipping us off." Koruri told him. "No, we were probably followed." The Captain replied. "We were wrong for being so careless in coming here."

"That's not true." Koruri protested. "I wasn't any help, either." Syaoran declared as he stood up. "It wasn't your fault!" Both the Captain and Koruri said to him in unison. "I'm just a good-for-nothing, that's all." The Captain cut in.

"Sitting here being sorry to yourself won't do any good! Let's hurry and save Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran stated to him when the old owner walked in. "It's too late." The old shop owner said to him. "Why is that?" Syaoran asked.

"Now that Princess Tomoyo has been away from us, eternal darkness will soon come upon this land." He replied. "Eternal darkness?" Sakura repeated. "The castle has already finished purifying the water." The Captain declared. "Eternal darkness is just a matter of time."

"One bird cage will be opened, and one cage will be closed. It's all over now." The old man continued. "There's nothing we can do." Everything seemed silent for a moment when Sakura breaks the silence.

"Um, I think this belongs to Princess Tomoyo." She then revealed the ring on her finger to everyone. "That ring!" The Captain then got off the table. "It's the princess's!" "Princess Tomoyo may have known that she was going to be taken away." Sakura stated.

"If her ring is still here, then that's a different story! It's possible that Princess Tomoyo's power could prevent the start of the darkness." The old man declared. "All right, let's go!" The Captain stated with determination.

"I'm going to deliver that ring back to the princess!" "I'm going, too!" The Captain slapped Koruri's arm away. "Kid, you stay here and keep an eye on the place!" "Why?!" "This is more dangerous than you think!" Sakura then faced Syaoran. "I'm going too."

"Wait for us here!" "Princess Tomoyo committed her ring to me, so I'm going to return it to her." Sakura smiled at him. "That's okay, right Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran seemed confused at this point, but then nodded at her. "As you wish. We'll go together." Syaoran said to her with a smile.

~~~

The king and Lady Atsuko are both waiting in the throne room, waiting for the bird-like creatures to bring in Lunamaria at any minute now. "They have come." The door then opens to reveal the two bird-like creatures carrying Lunamaria after they retrieved her from her cage in the dungeon. They then tossed her to the floor, earning from her a grunt of pain.

The two bird-like creatures then went away as the king and the lady turn towards the priestess. "Welcome, Ms. Lunamaria Lumina." Lunamaria then look up at the two people looking down at her with evil smirks on their faces.

"Who are you? What do you want?" "I am the man who will turn my country into a world of darkness, the King of the Birdcage Kingdom." "And I am his dear fiancee, Lady Atsuko of Birdland." Lunamaria can only glare at them.

"And you have been summoned into my custody to do something for me." "Like what?" "You will sing for me in my plan." Lunamaria then stood up while glaring at the two. "I'm sorry, but I refuse the offer." "Oh but you misunderstood me, Ms. Lumina. I'm not asked you to do it, I'm ordering you to do it."

"I said I refused to do it!" "Oh well then if you don't, then this happens." The king snapped his fingers and several strings appeared from the ceiling and on the floor, surrounding Lunamaria. Her right arm was then tied up followed by the left one that followed suit.

Then her right ankle was tied up followed by the left one that followed suit. "What...is this?..." The strings then lifted her arms up above her head while the strings on the bottom moved her legs together. The remaining strings then tie around her body, tying her up in the process.

Then the strings lifter her up from the ground, lifting her up so high that the king and his fiancee would see her perfectly. "Can't you drop your refusal for once, Ms. Lumina? I'll asked but once more: Will you sing for me in my plan?"

She lifted her head up slowly to glare at him. "I...won't do it!..." "I don't like that answer." The king then faced the lady. "What do you think Atsuko, can we reforme this girl's rebellious attitude?" The string then held Lunamaria's head in place as Atuko gave a nod in agreement.

Then a sense of shock came through Lunamaria's body as she screamed out in pain. "We will give you just enough, so you won't pass out. Floating in a constant state of pain." She continues to scream out in pain from the shock going through her body as the king and his fiancee look on in amusement.

Then the bird landed on the king's shoulder and told him that his servants have successfully captured Tomoyo. He then smirk evilly when he heard his bird tell him this. Then Atsuko's bird landed on her shoulder and told her that by capturing Tomoyo, they've captured something more.

"It appears that my bird has told me that by capturing Princess Tomoyo, they have captured something more." "More?" "Yes. It appears to be a rabbit-like creature of some kind." "Very well then." Then their birds flew off.

"I'm going to the dungeon, why don't you keep an eye on Ms. Lumina for me, Atsuko?" "Yes, darling." And with it, the king left the throne room, leaving Lunamaria crying out in pain from the shockwaves as Atsuko watches over her. Lunamaria continues to cry out in pain when tears begin to form in her eyes. ' _Fai... Kurogane... Syaoran-kun... Sakura-chan... Lunaanne... Mokona..._ '

~~~

Fai and Kurogane are leaned back in their cages while Lunaanne was sitting in her cage. "Hey, we've got some newcomers!" A soldier announced as they lowered Mokona's tiny cage. "Ah! It's Fai, Kurogane and Lunaanne!" Mokona exclaimed happily.

"Ah, it's Mokona." Fai replied, still lying in his cage. "Tch! The white meatbun cake, huh?" Kurogane said. He was also lying in his cage, tired of his fruitless attempts to break free from his cage. "Mokona is not a white meatbun cake!" "Oh, you're not, huh?" Kurogane asked.

"No, I'm not!" "Mokona, are you alone?" Lunaanne asked her. "Mm-mm, I'm not." Mokona replied. Another cage was then lowered, and inside it sat none other than Princess Tomoyo. Her headdress was absent, and her face was covered with worry and fear. Kurogane didn't even waste any time to react.

"Princess Tomoyo!" He then grabbed the bars of his cage. "What are you doing here?!" "So, you are Princess Tomoyo's men after all, huh?" The king then walked into the light to look down on then as they all look towards him.

"But even so, nobody can get out of those cages. Sit tight, Princess Tomoyo. I will be coming for you shortly." "Wait!" The king then turn towards Lunaanne just as he was about to leave. Lunaanne glared at him fiercely. "Where is my sister?"

"Your sister is currently in my custody in the throne room, convincing that she will sing for me in my plan. And there is nothing you can do about it." And with that, he leaves the dungeon. Kurogane then sits down in his cage.

"Heh. This is a different world from the Japan that I'm from, isn't it?" Kurogane said. "When the king came by just now, I could strongly sense a feather." Mokona told her friends. "That old man is shady, all right." Fai commented before turning towards Tomoyo.

"Say, Princess Tomoyo, have you ever seen anything like a pretty feather in this land?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Oh, no! She can't talk unless you touch her hand!" That caught both men and the woman's attentions.

"How's that?" Fai asked. "She said that ever since the king took her bird away from her, she can't speak." Mokona explained. "Well, that may explain why my sister was taken from us." Lunaanne declared as she slumped down into her cage sadly.

Then a scream can be heard from outside the dungeon as she widen her eyes and jolted up from her cage. "I heard... I heard someone screaming!" Lunaanne cried out as the three, four if you count Mokona, looked at her. "You heard someone screaming? From where?"

"From outside this dungeon! I can hear it with my ears!" The screaming kept on getting louder and louder within seconds. "It must be Lunamaria's screaming coming from outside!" Mokona declared. "Luna-chan's screaming?! How?!" Fai asked in shock.

"It sounds like she's in pain, but the pain is going through her body!" "Then why didn't we do something about it?!" Kurogane asked angrily. "Because we can't. Even if we could try to rescue her, it would be a problem for the king to track her down and take her back to his custody."

"So there's nothing we can do to save Luna-chan, huh?" Fai asked her. "Yes. So all we can do is be birds in a cage for a while longer." Tomoyo looked so sad when she heard Lunamaria's screams of pain from outside the dungeon as she clutched her hands together.

~~~

Atsuko watches as Lunamaria continues to scream in pain. The king then enters the throne room. "How is she?" "She is currently refusing to sing in your plans, darling." The king then walk right up to where she is as he turn to face the priestess crying out in pain.

Lunamaria stopped crying in pain as she looks down at the two. "Have you made your decision yet, Ms. Lumina?" "I still refuse..." She then gasped as the pain went through her body. "...to sing in your plan!" "That still doesn't give me an answer of "yes" to me."

"I know darling, have her either die or pass out with one giant zap?" The king then look at the priestess, then back at her. "That's fine, but let's make it slow!" Then more shock currents flow through Lunamaria's body as she screamed out in pain. As she screamed, her mother's voice ringed in her head. ' _Hello, daughter of mine. You cannot give up yet._ ' ' _But Fai..._ ' ' _Oh give Mr. Pretty Boy a rest, he is not dead._ ' As they watch Lunamaria scream in pain and in agony, the king then sees that she is finally beginning to die very soon.

"I think that will be enough pain for this young girl for now." The woman then faced the king. "Shall I stop the shocking treatment, darling?" "If you must." Then suddenly, the shockingly current that runs through her entire body suddenly stops, her head lowered from the pain.

Lunamaria began to pant from the pain through her body as she tried to keep her eyes open. "Now, are you willing to sing for me in my plan, Ms. Lumina?" As if she had no other choice, she slowly nodded her head from the pain.

"Well then, what are those feelings you have right now? Are those your feelings about this Fai person?" Lunamaria panted for breaths when she heard his name. "Fai... Who?..." "It's the name of the man you loved, right?"

Lunamaria closed her eyes and lets both pain and sadness take over her entire body as she took a deep breath and begins to sing. Music notes then appear in front of her as she sang.

_見慣れた町を背に時間と共に離れる_

_Minare ta machi o se ni jikan totomoni hanareru_

_Leaving behind a familiar city, I get further with each passing second._

_本当は怖かったあの日と別れそうでFum_

_Hontōwa kowakatta ano hi to wakare sō de Fum_

_To tell the truth, I was scared. It seemed I was saying farewell to that day. Fum_

And as they watch the priestess sing, the king then descends. "I'm going to retrieve Princess Tomoyo now, keep an eye on the priestess for me, Atsuko." "Yes, darling." And with it, the king left again as Lunamaria continues to sing in pain and in sadness as Atsuko watched her suffer greatly from the singing.

~~~

_あなたは大きな声で「頑張れ」と言葉で押す_

_Anata wa ōkina koe de 'ganbare' to kotoba de osu_

_You urge me along, shouting the words, "Go for it!"_

Fai, Kurogane, Lunaanne, Mokona and Tomoyo then heard a song from outside the dungeon after the screaming had stopped. "That song..." Kurogane trailed off. "That's Luna-chan's song." Fai stated when he heard Lunamaria's voice.

_その声は震えていて 泣いてるとすぐに分かった_

_Sono koe wa furue te i te naiteru to sugu ni wakatta_

_Your voice is trembling—I realized immediately that you were crying._

Lunaanne heard her sister's song pretty well when she heard it. Mokona can hear it too. Tomoyo can also hear Lunamaria's song. Fai and Kurogane can hear her sing from outside the dungeon while trying to find a way to save her.

_僕の影を通り抜けた風を探し_

_Boku no kage o tōrinuke ta kaze o sagashi_

_I'm searching for the wind that passed through my shadow then._

Fai is still worried that he will save Lunamaria, no matter what it takes. ' _Hold on Luna-chan, I'll come and save you._ '

~~~

Once Syaoran and the others arrived at the dock, they were placed inside barrels. "If you would, please." The guard then closed the lid. "We're off!" Then the guards pushed the barrels into the canal as the old man and the guards look on, wishing them good luck.

The castle is a little not too far away from where the group is head via barrel in the canal. Syaoran and Sakura are in one of the barrels as he faced his princess. "We're almost to the waterfall, so please hold on tightly to me."

"Right." She went around and held onto his waist. "Understood." Syaoran began blushing at this as he smiled at his princess. Then the barrels went over the waterfall and landed into the next canal. Syaoran and Sakura are feeling a little shaken up by this in their barrel, while Koruri and the Captain felt the same thing in their barrel.

The barrels made it up to the surface. "All righty then! The danger is past! If we keep floating like this, we'll be inside the castle soon!" Syaoran blushed when the shake accidentally land him on top of his princess and she blushed as well.

Syaoran then snapped out of it and turns to where the Captain had said. "O-Okay!" Suddenly, the water begins to lower adn the barrels begin to stop moving unexpectedly. Syaoran and the Captain got out of the barrels to see what was going on.

It turns out that the water has disappeared from the canal. "What happened?" "Look there!" They look towards the castle. "The steam has stopped." "Don't tell me it's already started!" The Captain and Syaoran then began running towards the castle.

_涙溢れるから 背中で歩き出して小さく手を振っていた_

_Namida afureru kara senaka de arukidashi te chīsaku te o futte i ta_

_The tears flow and I rely on your encouragement to walk forward, meekly waving my hand._

"Hurry, everyone!" Koruri and Sakura then followed them. Suddenly Sakura heard a faint singing coming from inside the castle which caused her to stop. The others then stopped as well to turn and face her. "What's the matter, Princess?"

_子供に戻れるなら この気持ち投げたい_

_Kodomo ni modoreru nara kono kimochi nage tai_

_If I could just be a kid again, I'd love to abandon this feeling._

"I think I heard a song coming from inside the castle." "It must have been from that priestess I fought earlier today." "Lunaanne-san?" "I mean the other priestess, the one with the blue hair tied in a bun dressed in dark blue clothing."

"You don't think that person singing was Lunamaria-san?" "Yes. It appears that she's singing in pain and in sadness because she's in the king's custody." "How will we reach her in time and save Princess Tomoyo as well?" "Well then we'll just have to force our way through to save them."

"Right. Come on, everyone!" Syaoran and the others then head out towards the castle on foot. Sakura then felt worried for Lunamaria's safety as she look towards the castle. ' _Hold on Lunamaria-san and Princess Tomoyo, we're coming._ '

~~~

The king, the servants and a guard are then seen returning to the dungeon when the guard and the servants are preparing to fight the king. After nodding at each other, they then got ready. "Defend yourself!" They then try to kill the king, but was a failure as the king has come to possess some magical powers.

He uses his powers to vaporize the three into oblivion. Then the king went closer to the cages as he raised his arms up. "Princess Tomoyo, come along, let's go." The king proclaimed as Fai, Kurogane, Lunaanne and Mokona looked on in shock.

Tomoyo looked at her uncle angrily before, as if possessed, beginning to glow and unleash her power. Then water begins to flow and floods over as the castle begins to move. The cage that was underneath the prisoners was suddenly lifted up, rattling its' chains as it went before breaking out of the prison, to the shock of Mokona, Lunaanne, Kurogane and Fai.

~~~

The bird previously inside the cage was starting to break free. "Damn it, it's starting!" Then water begins to appear as the Captain carries Koruri. "Princess Sakura, hurry!" "Right!" Syaoran and Sakura ran right up to them and Syaoran lets Sakura climb up first as Syaoran climbed up last.

_一つ前は平気だった 今の針に刺されて痛む_

_Hitotsu mae wa heiki datta ima no hari ni sasare te itamu_

_I was fine just a moment ago... I feel the pain as I'm pierced by the ticking hands of the present._

Sakura hears the song again and faced Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, Lunamaria-san's song is getting louder!" "We'd better hurry!" The Captain then tossed Koruri up as he begins to climb up before the water could flood the entire canal. He finally made it up as the canal was flooded.

~~~

Elsewhere, the people saw the castle glowing as they saw a giant bird appearing from it.

~~~

Atsuko watched as Lunamaria continues to sing.

_車窓に映る景色は それまでと違う顔でいる_

_Shasō ni utsuru keshiki wa sore made to chigau kao de iru_

_The scenery reflected in the train window has a completely new expression._

As Lunamaria sings, she remembers her mother. ' _Don't you remember one spec of your training, daughter?_ ' ' _Get out of my head, okaa-sama! I can't think right now!_ ' ' _That is your whole problem, Lunamaria. Remember!_ '

~~~Flashback Begins~~

"Focus your voice on the business at hand on being a priestess! You give up on everything, because you cannot commit to anything." Lunamaria is then seen floating above a spiked platform below her feet as she concentrates on the song spell she is using.

"Let me guess: Did you know all of that by heart? I'm trying okay,  but you're working me to death here, okaa-sama." "Approaching death is the key to your training." "What?!" "The way to becoming a priestess of our country and for you to succeed me as High Priestess of our country takes a lot of training, a lot. Our ancestors founded this country after the fall of our previous country due to it becoming extinct, but if this fall, then our kind will be extinct along with our country. The world, all of us, followed the motion of a great current."

"I know that!" Lunamaria stopped concentrating so that she can fly over the spiked platform and onto the safer ground next to her mother. "Now that you know everything about being the priestess and succeeding me as High Priestess of our country, we will begin more training with your younger sister." "Yes, okaa-sama." "However." Lunamaria then turned to face her mother. "If this country were to be invaded, then we must go to the Dimensional Witch for help in order to save it. We must do that. And stopping said invaders would be impossible to do. We mustn't do that."

~~~Flashback Ends~~~

_僕の目にはその全てが 愛しくて遠く見える  
_

_Boku no me ni wa sono subete ga itoshiku te tōku mieru  
_

_Everything before my eyes right now seems so preciously distant.  
_

_少しずつ僕の町は故郷になる 僕の影を通り抜けた風が新しい  
_

_Sukoshi zutsu boku no machi wa kokyō ni naru boku no kage o tōrinuke ta kaze ga atarashii  
_

_Little by little, "my city" becomes "my home town". There's a new wind passing through my shadow._

And as Lunamaria sings, Atsuko watched in amusement. "This is wonderful. Once I receive the seal for Ms. Lumina's singing, my country and I will finally be together forever."

~~~

The king carries an unconscious Tomoyo in his arms after freeing her from the cage is now standing in front of the bird. It was an enormous creature of unimaginable height, one that had a total of fourteen eyes instead of just two, a crooked beak and black feathers. As if it was the harbringer of death and destruction.

~~~

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran and the others finally made it as the bird begins to fly. The king is now on the bird that is now free from its' confinement.

~~~

The bird then flew out of the prison as Fai, Kurogane, Lunaanne and Mokona are shocked by this turn of events. "What is that?" Kurogane asked. "That was under the ground?" Fai replied. Lunaanne then sensed something.

_痛みが溢れ出して 滲み出す腫れた音 身体中が剥がれてく  
_

_Itami ga afuredashi te nijimidasuhare ta oto shintai chū ga hagare te ku  
_

_The pain begins to flow. An oozing, swollen sound peels away throughout my body._

"Nee-sama's singing is getting louder, Fai and Kuro-nii!" "Really? Luna-chan's song is getting louder, Luna-chin?" "Yes!"

_いつかは消えてるだろう でも放したくない  
_

_Itsuka wa kieteru darou demo hanashi taku nai  
_

_It will probably fade away completely someday... but I don't want to let it go._

Mokona then sensed something. "The signal is getting further away!" Mokona exclaimed. "Hey, the seal on these cages might be weaker now!" "Really?" Lunaanne asked as Fai faced Kurogane. "Kuro-poo!" Fai said to Kurogane.

"Right!" Kurogane said as he unsheathed his sword. "I'm going to cut those now, to make up for not being able to distinguish myself earlier! Now let's get this party started!"

~~~

The king flies onto the giant bird-like creature as Syaoran and the other look on in shock. "Is there any way to catch up to them?" Syaoran asked the Captain. "You're asking me now?" The Captain then looks for a way to get inside, until he finally hits the jackpot. "That's it!"

The bird continues to fly through the sky as it gives birth to a couple of giant pterodactyl-like creatures that began plunging down towards the castle.

~~~

_別れの最後の日に 父さんは「またな」と言った  
_

_Wakare no saigo no hi ni tōsan wa 'mata na' to itta  
_

_On the day we parted ways, my father said, "See you later"._

Once Syaoran and the others made it inside, the ran through a hallway. "This way!" But then the pterodactyl-like creature bursts through the wall, blocking Syaoran, Sakura, Koruri and the Captain's path. Once they saw it, and knowing that there was nothing they could do about it, they turn tail and ran.

However, just then, a blast of fire killed the creature from behind, and out of the smoke came out some very familiar people. "What are you guys up to?" Kurogane asked as he changed the grip on Souhi.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Mokona exclaimed from Kurogane's shoulder. She nearly fell off, but held on tight just in time. "There's not much time left!" Fai said urgently. "You go on ahead, and leave this to us!" Syaoran nodded at him.

_そういえばありがとうって 伝えるの忘れていた  
_

_Sō ie ba arigatō tte tsutaeru no wasure te i ta  
_

_I just realized, I forgot to tell him "Thank you"._

Then they all ran up the tower where Kurogane proceeded to use Tenma Shoryusen, to destroy a few creatures. As they continue, Lunaanne used a song spell to give those creatures a splitting headache of the century, killing them instantly. They then continued when Fai used the throwing knives and killed two of the creatures within seconds.

As Syaoran and the others continued upwards, Sakura gave Syaoran Tomoyo's ring by placing it on his finger while Fai, Kurogane and Lunaanne all fight the pterodactyl-like creatures in the background.

"I wanted to give it to Princess Tomoyo myself, but if you'd be so kind... Syaoran-kun, I'm sure you'll always be able to get it for her." "Hama Ryuojin!!" Kurogane destroyed creature that was going to attack Syaoran as Sakura ran off.

"( _Canta miya. Santa krishna kamida iyagi mahiya kritia_ )!" Lunaanne destroyed another creature that was going to attack Sakura.

~~~

_また涙溢れ出して 抑えたはずの声が 思い出と側を見てる  
_

_Mata namida afuredashi te osae ta hazu no koe ga omoide to gawa o miteru  
_

_The tears start flowing again and the voice I thought I'd kept in check is beside me, with my memories, simply watching._

Atsuko watched Lunamaria sing while her fiance is preparing to turn their country into eternal darkness by using Tomoyo as the vessel.

_大人の嘘借りても 答えは変わらない  
_

_Otona no uso kari te mo kotae wa kawara nai  
_

_Even if I adopt the lies adults always use, it won't change the answer._

~~~

Fai, Kurogane and Lunaanne continued to slay the creatures when they heard Lunamaria continue to sing.

_誰もが人を背に 歩き出すあたたかいエゴ  
_

_Dare mo ga hito o se ni arukidasu atatakai ego  
_

_Every time we embark on a journey, someone's warm intentions support us from behind._

As soon as those words appeared, Fai then felt something inside of him that was being held down like chains. "Don't worry, Luna-chan, we're coming!" Fai then turn towards Lunaanne. "Luna-chin!" "What?" "Go to where you sister is singing at!" "Got it!"

As soon as Fai said those words to her, Lunaanne used a spell to help her fly and prepares to go to the throne room where her sister is being held captive by Atsuko. ' _Nee-sama, I'm coming!_ '

~~~

_あなたでも手探った日々 そこに立って手を繋げた  
_

_Anata demo te sagutta hibi soko ni tatte te o tsunage ta  
_

_There are days you too have been searching for. Standing in this new place, I've joined hands with you._

As soon as Lunamaria finished singing, Atsuko clapped at her performance. "Bravo! Well done, Ms. Lumina!" Lunamaria slowly lifted her head up to glare at her. "Now the plan can proceed as planned." Atsuko then looks out towards the window of the throne room as she touched the glass with her palms.

Lunamaria then passed out from the pain as Atsuko looked out at what her fiance is finally achieving. "Thank goodness. Now, once I get the seal spell for Ms. Lumina's singing, my country and I will be unholly connected."

But then, a slice was then heard as Atsuko back up a bit, causing her to fall to the floor. She looked around to see what was going on, only to see that her arm was cut off. "Huh?! **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** My right hand is...gone!"

Lunaanne has cut off Atsuko's right arm. ' _This is what you get for hurting my sister!_ ' She continues to watch the woman scream her head off. "My right hand... My right hand! I can't call my servants without it..." She then begins to stand up while screaming her head off.

"I won't be able to make them protect me! My right hand... My right hand. My right hand. My right hand. **MY RIGHT HAND!!!!** " She then turn towards her right hand. "Hand... My hand..." Before she could reach it, Lunaanne knocked her unconscious.

She used her magic to contact Fai and Kurogane right through Mokona. The image of them appeared and Mokona appeared as well. "I've secured Lady Atsuko of Birdland in the throne room where my sister is held at. I cut off her right arm, detaching her sealing seals." Lunaanne said to them.

"Good. Get out of there, quickly with Luna-chan in tow. The king will be returning soon." Fai said to her. "Got it." The image then disappeared as Lunaanne looked up at her tied up sister above her. "Nee-sama..." She used her magic to help her fly up towards her passed out sister.

She used her magic to turn her nails into claws which allows her to cut the strings with ease, freeing her sister in the process. The unconscious Lunamaria was about to fall to the ground, but was eventually caught by Lunaanne. Then she landed both her and herself safely on the ground.

She then used her healing magic to heal her sister after she was shocked by the electric currents earlier. Not long during the healing process, Lunamaria slowly opened her eyes to see Lunaanne healing her. "L-Lunaanne..."

Once she healed her sister, she looked to see that she has regained consciousness after passing out from the pain. She began to tear up at this moment. " **NEE-SAMA!!!** " She hugged her older sister tightly as she hugged her back.

Not long during the hug between the sisters, they pulled away as Lunamaria wiped her sister's tears away. "Are you going to be okay, nee-sama?" "Yes, I'll be fine." The two then stood up, getting ready to leave the throne room.

The twins then turn over to the unconscious Atsuko. "What should we do with her?" "I think we should use her as bait for the king." "Really?" "Yes." Lunamaria then looked determined to defeat the king with her bare hands. "King of the Birdcage Kingdom, I'll make you wish you never have met me."

~~~

Within a moment, Syaoran was stuck in another barrel, looking forward with determination. The Captain, Sakura and Koruri then got into position. "It's ready!" "Okay!" Koruri then ran near the edge of the tower and prayed to Laifan while Kokoruri landed on his shoulder. "Laifan, can you hear me? I need to save Princess Tomoyo. If you can sense my eyes, tell Kokoruri, please!" Then the shadow of the giant bird appeared as Kokoruri tweeted.

" **NOW!!!** " "Give it your best, you two!" Mokona told the Captain and Sakura, who are trying to turn the wheel. After not budging, it suddenly decided to cooperate, sending the Captain flying towards the ground. The machine was now activated and the steam finally came out, causing Koruri and his bird to be blown away.

The king rode on the bird as he looked pleased by this turn of events when he noticed something. The barrel then passed through the vents and suddenly shot towards the giant bird. Mid-way there, Syaoran destroyed the barrel and stood, head held high.

"Who is that?!" The king wondered who or what that young man was, but Syaoran kicked at the bird's stomach distracting him for a bit. Then, as Syaoran falls, birds that were part of it turned white and became like sheets, protecting Syaoran and giving him a place to land.

The bird was partially destroyed, though the head and wings remain intact. "What?!" Syaoran exclaimed, seeing the remains of the giant bird fly towards the top of the cage. "I, the one who controls this bird, and the one true king!" The king declared, laughing cruelly. "Now, through the ceremony of the sacred lock, I will lead this land into everlasting darkness!"

Kurogane, Fai, the Captain, Sakura and Koruri looked on at what the king is planning to do. "Damn!" Syaoran cursed. "At this rate..."

~~~

Once out of the throne room, Lunamaria and Lunaanne took the unconscious Atsuko with them. She then turn to her sister, who is carrying the unconscious woman after bandaging the bleeding stub she received from earlier.

"Nee-sama, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it could be dangerous." "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll make the king wish he never have met me. And you swore not to kill him and his fiancee after writing in the Geas for your vow." Lunaanne nodded to her sister.

"Yes, I have." The twins then exited the castle only to see that the king had ridden on a giant bird-like creature after freeing it from its' cage. Lunamaria turn towards her sister. "Listen Lunaanne, I'm going to help Syaoran defeat the king, I want you to use Atsuko as bait for him so that your Geas can be read to the king."

Lunaanne nodded. "Understood." The twins then used their magic to fly while Lunaanne used wire magic to tie Atsuko up and used her magic to levitate her from the ground. The twins then hurried towards the battlefield, ready to face the king and help Syaoran.

~~~

The giant bird flew towards the top of the cage and then opened its' mouth to reveal the unconscious Tomoyo, who is laying on the tip of its' tongue. "Castle of the Apex!" The king cried out. "Here is the key you have been waiting for! Take it!"

The bell that laid on Tomoyo's chest then fell towards the ground, ringing as it did so. "That's the sound of Princess Tomoyo's bell!" Koruri realized. "Wake up, Laifan! Princess Tomoyo is in danger! Save her! Laifan!"

Just then, a beautiful big glowing bird emerged from the swarm of birds as it stretched out its' wings. It was a white bird with some pink tips and a big bell. Syaoran caught the bell! "I'm coming now, Princess Tomoyo!"

~~~

While flying towards the battlefield, the twins noticed a bird glowing at where Syaoran is. "That glow..." "That must be Princess Tomoyo's bird!" The twins then faced each other. "We'd better hurry, Lunaanne!" "Right!" The twins then continued to rush towards the battlefield.

~~~

"Guys!" The group looked up to see Lunamaria and Lunaanne in one piece as they landed on the ground, rushing right towards them. "Lunamaria-san! Lunaanne-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "Luna-chan! Luna-chin! You're both okay!"

"Of course we are, Fai." "How did you get out, Luna-chan?" "Well after my musical performance, I went unconscious until Lunaanne saved me." "I then healed her after all the pain she went through!" Lunaanne smiled goofily.

"So now we have the king's fiancee as a hostage after Lunaanne cut her right arm off. Now we're going to help Syaoran defeat the king by showing him the Geas placed on Lunaanne." The twins then took off to where Syaoran is.

~~~

"Open thy repository, and receive this key." The king chanted. "I will wait no longer." Tomoyo then glowed and float towards the empty pillar of wood. "In exchange for this key, I ask thee for everlasting dominion. Grant me enlightenment, and solemn wisdom, and now, Castle of Apex, who has guided me, grant me eternal darkness!"

Tomoyo was now stuck in the key hole and, by force of the king's will, turned to open the lock. As she had planned, the key won't fully turn due to the absence of the ring. However, part of the cage was already covered in darkness.

"W-Why?" The king asked. "Why does it not close? It couldn't be... The ring is gone!" "That's correct!" A voice then said. The king then turns to where the voice is coming from, only to see Lunamaria there floating and free from his custody.

"You...! How did you get out of my custody?!" The king asked in a shocked state. "I have an even better trick up my sleeve." She then pointed her finger towards something and the king followed her pointed finger, only to see Lunaanne there and an unconscious Atsuko tied up and levitated.

The king widen his eyes at this sight as Lunaanne brought a finger to her lips. "Why here...? Her own sister...?" Lunaanne brought out a piece of paper and levitated it towards the king and he took it with ease. He reads right through it, only to realize that this is no ordinary piece of paper.

"This is... a Self-Geas Scroll! A magical item used by the song folk to form an unbreakable contract!" He reads through when his voice was mixed with Lunaanne's. "Binding spell... Affected party: Lunaanne Lumina. The Lumina family crest orders the following: The pledge is to be observed by the affected party upon fulfillment of the conditions described herein. Pledge: Lunaanne, younger twin sister of Lunamaria, daughter of Sola-Ui, and seventh descendant of the house of Lumina, will be forever forbidden from harming, or intended to harm the King of the Birdcage Kingdom, and Lady Atsuko of Birdland. Condition..." The king then realized it.

"The curse of a Geas theoretically cannot be removed by any means. Even if you forfeit your life, as long as your magic crest exists, it will bind your soul even in death. If I carry out what is written here, her younger twin sister cannot kill me."

The king was about to continue when Lunaanne tightened the wire around Atsuko, causing the king to cringe a bit. The king begins to go in deep thought for a bit before turning towards his unconscious fiancee. "Atsuko..." And so to it, he accepted it. Lunaanne levitated Atsuko towards the king and he caught her just in time. He then turn towards Lunamaria.

"The Geas binds your younger sister now, correct?" "Yes, it is in effect. She cannot kill either of you. But Syaoran-kun and I can." She then floats back to give room for her to concentrate on her magic. Lunaanne, meanwhile, floats back to where the others are. "Syaoran-kun, now!"

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled again. Laifan flew towards the top of the cage with Syaoran riding her as the king looked towards what was going on. "Laifan?! The seal has been broken, hasn't it?"

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran yelled again. "Use your ring... use the power of your ring to turn back the lock!" "I won't allow it, boy!" The king swooped down with the remains of his bird, trying to block Syaoran's path. Lunamaria begins to take a deep breath as she raised her arms as energy currents flow through her body as she concentrated.

As the bird opened its' mouth to fire a blast, the king declared: "I won't let you lay a finger on the key!" The bird then fires an ice shard, blasting it towards Syaoran. The giant shards of ice were easily avoided, though they caused quite a bit of some damage near the castle. In fact, even the castle was being destroyed, which lead to Sakura and everyone to run away from it. "Hurry and run away! This way!"

Even the ones who were brainwashed by the king still value their lives. Lunaanne turn towards the battlefield where Syaoran and her sister are fighting against the king to save Tomoyo. ' _Nee-sama, Syaoran-kun, please be careful out there._ '

As Syaoran tried to out-maneuver the king, the cage was slowly turning black. Lunamaria continued to concentrate on focusing her voice and her song magic as the cage was slowly getting blacker and blacker by the minute.

"I'm not letting you get any closer to the key! Watch, as the eternal darkness becomes complete!" The king cackled madly. "I'm not getting anywhere like this!" Syaoran cursed. "What should I do?" " _Please used the ring._ "

"But if I do that, this land will remain shrouded in darkness!" Syaoran protested as he looked up towards where Tomoyo was. " _There is something else, even more important than that._ " "Something more important?" Syaoran repeated.

" _Created darkness will collapse in time, but..._ " "But?" " _It is not an easy matter to remove the darkness from people's hearts._ " "Darkness of heart?" Syaoran repeated as he looked down towards the others.

" _The chance to remove that darkness from them is now. Please do not let the darkness of their hearts increase any further. Please take back the light, before the smiles of the people are gone._ " As the darkness continue to cover the entire cage when dawn begins to break, the king laughed cruelly.

"The darkness is nearly complete!" The king then sees two separate lights in the distance. One from where Lunamaria is and one coming towards him. Syaoran stared out at him with determination. "Behold, King of the Birds!" Syaoran shouted as blue flames enveloped the ring.

"You mean to say that you're about to use the power of the ring?!" The king asked himself. "Impossible!" Then as the light formed around Lunamaria, she took a deep breath and begins to sing a most powerful song spell ever used known to man.

" _(Sosti ola adora kantia tasa! Idia santiri asa madia dita)!_ " She then raised her arms up above her head as she continues to sing and a strong light forms in her hands. " _(Kastiya ola arlita iya! Idia dita alita lia)!_ "

And as Lunamaria casts her spells, the blue flame grew, then turned into an orange color enveloping Laifan as well. Just like that, they charged at him. "You're too late now!" The king declared. "No power can turn back the eternal darkness anymore!" His bird then creates another big piece of ice.

"I have been chosen to be the King of Darkness with my fiancee by my side! I have won!" Sakura and the others then saw a light in the distance from where Lunamaria was while she helped Syaoran defeat the king.

"The light..." "It shines." Koruri turn towards Lunaanne. "That spell... It is the dream that us song people, past, present, and future, hold as our deaths approach. She carries our will with pride, bidding us to remain steadfast in our loyalty. Now, the future High Priestess of Illumina sings aloud the name of the miracle she hold in her hands."

As Lunamaria concentrated, both birds attacked each other, fire against ice. Syaoran ran right up to Laifan's head and kicked the ice, shattering it into a million pieces as he continued to soar, hitting the bird's beak. Using this advantage, Lunamaria opened her eyes and turns gracefully as her magic begins to glow brighter in her hands.

"Its' name is..." Lunamaria raised her arms and hands higher. " **Ex...CALIBUR!!!!!!** "She fires the blast and hurled it towards the bird as well as the king and his unconscious fiancee. Thanks to that, both the fire blast and the light blast easily destroyed the bird, and the king and his fiancee as well. In that moment, the ring shattered into dust and Sakura's feather fell into Syaoran's hands. "Were they beasts? Or birds?"

Lunamaria panted for breaths after using that powerfull spell to help Syaoran defeat the king. "Using a powerful spell uses up your energy, they say?... Well, I have more stamina than the average woman..." And with it, Lunamaria passed out and begins to fall from the sky.

"Nee-sama!" "Lunamaria-san!" "Luna-chan!" Fai then faced Lunaanne. "Luna-chin, give me a boost!" "Right!" She then begins to sing a song spell to help Fai fly as he ran towards to where Lunamaria was falling unconscious.

" _(Arihanyaha isamari kiya hanmahari asa imasala imadiya aiya! Arihanyaha isamari kiya hanmahari asa imasala iyamiya haida)!_ " And so to it, she helped Fai float towards Lunamaria's falling unconscious body.

And as Lunamaria falls, Fai caught her unconscious form in his arms. "I've got you, Luna-chan. It's okay now." Fai then floats back to where the other are as he set her down gently while still holding her. Syaoran then joins in with the others and they looked at Lunamaria.

Lunaanne begins to worry for her sister's life as Fai begins to worry as well. Sakura begins to worry as well as Syaoran. Kurogane only showed a stirn look on his face. But surely enough though, Lunamaria slowly opened her eyes to see everyone there and turns to see Fai there, holding her in his arms.

"We defeated the king?" "Yes." She then faced everyone. Syaoran looked at Lunamaria with a smile. "Thanks to me and you, this land is saved." "Syaoran-kun's right, Lunamaria-san. We all believed in you and him." Lunamaria shook her head at Sakura's words.

"No, it wasn't just you guys..." She then turn towards Fai and hugged him tightly. "Somebody believed." He then hugged her back. "I'm glad that you're safe, Luna-chan." Sakura, Syaoran and the others then gave the two some space after the battle. It was a bittersweet victory.

~~~

"However, I will need to be compensated first." Yuuko told Tomoyo. After thinking a while, they decided to contact Yuuko, as she would no doubt have something that would destroy the eternal darkness. And now, Princess Tomoyo will have to pay the price to grant her own wish.

"Is there anything I can give you?" Syaoran wondered. "Um, how about this then?" Tomoyo asked Yuuko, showing her the bell. "You can't do that!" Koruri protested. "If you do that, then Kokoruri and Laifan will both..."

"That bell is a symbol of the bond between you and something dear to you, isn't it?" Yuuko asked. "Very well then. Mokona?" "Right!" Tomoyo dropped the bell as Mokona opened her mouth to swallow it whole, sending it to Yuuko. Then, she sent back the means to grant Princess Tomoyo's wish.

"Okay then, good luck." Yuuko wished. "Oh, and Lunamaria and Lunaanne." The twins then faced the witch. "Please be careful in the future, okay?" "We understand, Yuuko-san." "Yes, we will do our best." The twins then bowed.

"Until next time, then." The image then disappeared. Syaoran opened his hand, revealing an intricate golden key. It then flew out of his hand, and suddenly turned humongous. Mokona then started counting from five to zero while dancing around.

The key then flew towards the keyhole and turned, making sparkles flow down the bars of the cage. Then, the darkness exploded like fireworks and disappeared. It was truly a beautiful sight. "It's beautiful." "Yes indeed, Luna-chan." Lunamaria turn towards Fai.

**あの日 触れた キミの瞳に崩れ落ちた**

**Ano hi fure ta kimi no hitomi ni kuzureochi ta**

**Collapsed that day touched your eyes**

"Thank you, Fai." Lunamaria admitted after a while. "You're thanking me? Why is that?" Fai asked. "I'm thanking you for saving my fall after my magic earlier. But in the end, I was able to help Syaoran-kun win."

**閉ざされた時の流れ**

**Tozasa re ta toki no nagare**

**Closed the passage of time**

"I wouldn't say that, Luna-chan." Fai told her. "You helped Syaoran-kun defeat the king with your magic and tried your best to help whatever you could. I'm sure that there's something you changed." She then smiled at the mage. "Thank you, Fai."

**きっと 僕の声は 誰にも届かないよ**

**Kitto boku no koe ha dare ni mo todoka nai yo**

**I'm sure my voice will not reach anyone**

**叫び続けている**

**Sakebi tsuduke te iru**

**Continues to cry**

"You should give something to Princess Tomoyo. After all, she deserved something else, you know." "You're right, I better." "No, you don't have to do that." Tomoyo said as she approached them. "Eh?" B-But is this really alright?" Lunamaria asked. "I mean..."

**鍵をかけた 遠い _memories_**

**Kagi o kake ta tooi memories**

**Distant memories in a locked**

Tomoyo just smiled. "No, your kindness is what I have been given. And in return, I would like to return the favor by giving you my kindness. "A-Arigatou...gozaimasu..." Lunamaria then bowed politely. "Mah, now that I think about it, you really did do great in helping Syaoran-kun defeat the king, Luna-chan." Fai then slapped her butt playfully, causing her to blush while boiling up with anger.

**廻る過去と 走り出した**

**Meguru kako to hashiridashi ta**

**Turn and ran past**

"Fai, you cheeky little....!" Fai then backed up a bit. "Shape Ist Leben!" She used her wire magic to turn the wire into a hammer. She then chased Fai around angrily. " **FAI, GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!!!!** " Everyone watched as Lunamaria chased Fai like a game of cat and mouse as they laughed at this moment between the two.

**悲しみのこの地球(ほし)に 映るよ _everlasting love_**

**Kanashimi no kono chikyuu ( hoshi ) ni utsuru yo everlasting love**

**This planet of sadness to I seem to look on everlasting love**

" **FAI, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME!!!** " Lunamaria continued her cat and mouse with Fai while Mokona laughs along with everyone.

**瓦礫の渦 零れ落ちた 涙 未来 照らし出すよ**

**Gareki no uzu kobore ochi ta namida mirai terashi dasu yo**

**Vortex of debris fell spill I cry out against the future**

" **FAI, COME BACK HERE!!!** " Lunamaria corners Fai who was backed against the wall as she comes closer to her. Her face looked like she was getting ready to murder him any second now.

**どこまでもつづく _merry go round_**

**Doko made mo tsuduku merry go round**

**Wherever it continued merry go round**

"Luna-chan, I was just playing with you that's all~!" "Well that doesn't give you an excuse to slap my butt like that!" She tightened her grip on her wire-made hammer, ready to hit any any given moment.

**闇に 浮かぶ 光 描かれた _prologue_**

**Yami ni ukabu hikari egaka re ta prologue**

**Darkness comes to the light drawn prologue**

"But I'm really sorry for that, Luna-chan~!" "Well "sorry" is not going to help you with this one! Now say your prayers, Fai!!" She gets ready to bash his head in until Lunaanne stops her from doing so.

**目まぐるしく動き出す**

**Memagurushiku ugokidasu**

**Begins to move at a dizzying motion  
**

"Nee-sama, that's enough!" Lunamaria turns to her sister with widened eyes. "Lunaanne?! Why did you stop me?!" "Because I can't let you kill Fai. If you do try to kill him, then who will help us find our key and Sakura-chan's feathers?"

**こんな 僕を 君は 必要としてくれた**

**Konna boku o kimi ha hitsuyou to shi te kure ta**

**Like me you need me too  
**

"You need Fai, and you need him, nee-sama. Think about that." She released her sister's wrist as she walks back to the others.

**初めてのぬくもり**

**Hajimete no nukumori**

**Warmth of the first thing  
**

Lunamaria undoes her wire magic and looks at Fai with a hint of impact, hurt, doubt and worry in her eyes. "Luna-chan?" She walked right up to the mage and hugged him tightly, causing him to become confused by this.

**遥か時を こえて _try again_**

**Haruka ji o koe te try again**

**Far beyond the time try again**

"I'm sorry, Fai." "You're sorry? For what?" "For chasing you around like a game of cat and mouse, I'm really sorry. This time, I forgive you." He then embraced her back. "I'm sorry too, Luna-chan. I'm also sorry for playfully slapping your butt." "It's fine. I'll be used to it by now."

**眠る心 火を灯した**

**Nemuru kokoro hi o tomoshi ta**

**Sleeping Heart lit a fire**

"Hey, love-birds!" The two faced Kurogane and the others. "You guys ready to find the princess' feathers in another world, or not?" The two blushed when Kurogane called them "love-birds" and the broke free from each other.

**悲しみに包まれた出会いよ _everlasting love_**

**Kanashimi ni tsutsuma re ta deai yo everlasting love**

**I met sadness once again everlasting love**

"Right. Coming, Kurogane!" Lunamaria ran right up to the group with Fai following her. "However, before we do that, first thing's first." She then turns around to face the birds everywhere as she took a deep breath.

" _(Salari maria konsoredia sorte iviya derta. Salari maria sorte idiya marti amida kuo.)_ "

As soon as the song spell left her beautiful lips, the birds began to hear it as they flap around happily after they heard her beautiful singing voice.

**嘆きの渦 零れ落ちた**

**Nageki no uzu kobore ochi ta**

**Vortex of grief fell spill**

Koruri was surprised by this as he faced the older priestess. "What's going on?" "I used a song spell that will have the birds fly away if they wish to. If they choose to stay here with all of you, then they will be with you forever. But if they choose to fly south, then they will be somewhere where they will be no harm to come to them."

**涙 願い 握りしめて**

**Namida negai nigirishime te**

**Tears, clutching hope**

"But what if they chose to leave us?" "Then no harm will ever come to them. The world, all of us, followed the motion of a great current. We must remember that."

**羽ばたく未来へ _merry go round_**

**Habataku mirai he merry go round**

**Soaring into the future merry go round**

Lunamaria then faced Mokona. "Mokona, we'd better get going!" The white bunny salutes happily. "Roger!" Mokona then flies up in the air with her wings spread. The six looked at the white bunny before she opened her mouth and swallowed them whole.

**何のため 誰のため 孤独と向き合うの?**

**Nani no tame dare no tame kodoku to mukiau no?**

**For anyone to face the loneliness for?**

As soon as the group disappeared with Mokona in tow, peace has returned in the Birdcage Kingdom, no wars, no violence, no evil kings or queens.

**出会いや 別れを 幾千も繰り返し**

**Deai ya wakare o iku sen mo kurikaeshi**

**Repeated thousands of encounters and farewell**

As soon as the sun begins to set in the Birdcage Kingdom, the birds, after hearing Lunamaria's song earlier, started to fly away while Koruri, Tomoyo and the Captain look on as they do so.

**明日へと つないでる**

**Ashita he to tsunai deru**

**We reach out for tomorrow**

**背中の羽 隠さないで**

**Senaka no hane kakusa nai de**

**Do not hide the back wings**

**刻まれた運命(さだめ)信じて**

**Kizama re ta unmei ( sadame ) shinji te**

**Engraved fate (destiny) to believe in  
**

Laifan then begins to join the birds as Koruri looks on as the bird flies off with the others.

**鍵をかけた 遠い _memories_**

**Kagi o kake ta tooi memories**

**Distant memories in a locked**

**廻る過去と 走り出した**

**Meguru kako to hashiridashi ta**

**Turn and ran past**

**悲しみのこの地球(ほし)に 映るよ _everlasting love_**

**Kanashimi no kono chikyuu ( hoshi ) ni utsuru yo everlasting love**

**This planet of sadness to I seem to look on everlasting love**

Kokoruri then begins to join in. "Kokoruri! Kokoruri!" The boy tries to run after the bird, but it flew off to join the others as the boy stopped running.

**望むものは ひとつだけ**

**Nozomu mono ha hitotsu dake**

**Desire is only one thing  
**

**もしも僕が消え去っても**

**Moshimo boku ga kiesatte mo**

**Even if I disappear**

**変わらぬ思いを... _you stay I go_**

**Kawara nu omoi o...you stay I go**

**Continued thoughts ... _you stay I go_**

The Captain and Tomoyo looked at the boy after he stopped running as she slowly walks up to him. "Koruri... you mustn't go after him." Koruri then turn towards the princess with tears in his eyes before wiping them away. "I know that!"

**おわり**

**Owari**

**Conclusion**

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! You did great!!! I knew you would read this story just fine! Stay tuned for the main Fai x OC story I currently have up in the future! Come back any time if you need to read, favorite, add to your library or share this! Good luck!!


End file.
